I'm here for you
by MrsSilva
Summary: Kara was having a hard time as the anniversary of her landing day got closer. Cat wanted to be there for her.


June wasn't an easy month. Even though Kara managed to get by her sorrow and pain everyday, June always brought her down. It was her landing month. And although she knew the 'June 15th' had been years after Kripton's death, decades even, that was still the day she woke up on Earth feeling completely out of place, being an alien on a strange planet. Without a baby cousin to raise, without her parents, her family, without a home, without her planet. And it always hit her hard to relive that day.

Of course she was more than happy for the Danvers. For Alex, who was her everything. But June 15th was a day she allowed herself to mourn, to grieve, to let her pain consume her and cry it all out, so she could gather the strength to go by another year. She had learnt to live with it, she was Sunny Danvers despite of everything she lost, but the pain was still there and it still bled like the first day.

Kara didn't sleep at all. She looked at her alarm for the hundredth time and decided to turn it off already and get up. She would be extra early for work today, but she didn't care. She was almost ready when her phone rang.

"Morning, Alex."

"Morning, sis. How are you?"

She sighed. "Fine."

"Don't lie to me. Are you sure you wanna work today? We could both take the day off, sit all day binge watching, eating boxes and boxes of pizza and ice cream."

Normally, she would feel her stomach flip at the idea. But she didn't feel like it at all.

"I'm sorry, I think the most I get myself busy, the best. Plus you know how Cat appreciates me for never getting sick and skip work."

Alex snorted. "That woman doesn't deserve you."

"Alex, please, you know.."

"She's not all that bad, I know, you keep saying it, I just don't see that. Anyways, if you change your mind or need me, call me, will you? I love you."

"I love you. Bye."

Cat couldn't point out when exactly, but it's been days now. Kara wasn't okay. She was still working as hard as ever, being the amazing assistant she always was, and still greeting her everyday with a smile. But it was a different one. She hasn't been glowing as usual. Cat could see the sadness through the smile Kara put on. 2 years working together and she didn't recall seeing her so off before. Or maybe she just hadn't notice. It's true she didn't use to know Kara the way she likes to think she knows her now. The way she can tell a fake smile. And today everything got worse. She could tell Kara hadn't slept at all, and she actually had forgotten a few errands, which was so not Kara. Through her glass doors she watched as Kara broke the phone and cursed under her breath.

Winn was also watching her friend. She looked at him. "Could you maybe..?" She pointed at the phone.

"I got it. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Kiera!" Kara ran into her office, her tablet on hands. "Leave this on the couch. Balcony now."

Kara followed her. She nervously touched her glasses. "Did something happen, Miss Grant?"

"You tell me. What's going on, Kara?"

Kara felt butterflies at the use of her right name. "I'm sorry, Miss Grant, I don't understand. Have I done something wrong?"

"Yes. You're faking smiles."

Kara's eyes widened. "Ex-excuse me?"

"I know you, Kara." She touched her arm. Kara flinched due to the electricity she always felt when Cat touched her. She was mad at herfelf for having such a bad self control, though. Cat probably misinterpreted it and pulled away. "And I can see how hard you're trying to play Sunny Danvers. You see, the amazing thing about you being who you are is that you're truly are.. sunny. You don't even try, you just have all that light in you. That's special. It's not easy to be sunny like you, and not even you can pretend it when you're not feeling it. So, I ask again. What is going on?"

Kara looked down at her joined hands. "It's.. it's a family issue, Miss Grant. I'm sorry, I tried not to let it affect my work."

Cat rolled her eyes. "It didn't. Well, a little bit, but I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you." She reached for Kara's arm again. "I hope you know you can talk to me."

Kara couldn't, though. She couldn't just tell her all the truth, and she hated lying to Cat. "I appreciate it." She smiled. Truly smiled this time. "Thank you. You don't have to worry though. I'll be fine. I just.. maybe.. maybe if I could.. take the rest of the day.. to.. get myself together."

"Alright. Are you sure that's all you need?" Kara nodded. "Okay, then." She said, not happy at all that Kara just wouldn't talk to her.

"Thank you, Miss Grant. Excuse me."

She watched her cross the office. "Kara." She looked back.

'Call me if you need anything. I hope you get through whatever it is. I wish I could help you.'

Cat swallowed her thoughts. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kara nodded and gave her a weak smile. She was already leaving CatCo's building when she heard Cat sigh in her office. "Of course I'm not worth her trust."

That almost stopped her. Kara sighed too. "It's not that at all. I wish I could just.. tell you all about me. I really do." She dialed Alex's number.

"What's up?"

"I'm going up into space."

"What? Why?"

"I need.. to feel closer. To say our prayers. I wanna do that. I'll be fine. I'll call you later."

"No, Kara.." But she was already gone.

At CatCo, Cat had finally been able to put her worries aside and focus on work when the news caught her attention.

'Moments ago, Supergirl was seen flying upwards to the sky and she hasn't come back down. Could we be in danger?'

Cat looked outside and saw Winn and James watching it too. They locked eyes, but she knew they'd never tell her anything. She sighed and went back to work.

In space, Kara prayed to her people, and sang their mourning songs as she cried. Surrounded by all that silence, she closed her eyes and it felt as if she could almost see her parents again and hear their voices. She thought of Argo City, of leaving it all behind, of landing on Earth, of Astra. And alone, surrounded by an immense darkness, she cried for everything and everyone she lost.

Writing was hard when you can't stop fidgeting.

"Cat Grant doesn't fidget. Get yourself together." She whispered to herself. "Well, I also don't speak of me in third person or talk to myself at all."

She glanced at her screens again. Still no sign of Supergirl. "Winnfred, get James over here." He looked at her, scared. "Now!"

"Su-sure, Miss Grant." He went away stumbling.

She was still standing and staring at her screens when he arrived. "Did you need me?"

"What the hell is she doing up there?"

"I don't know."

She glared him. He put his hands up. "I really don't. She doesn't tell me everything."

"Back to your work then."

She took her phone and went to the balcony already making a call. Alex looked at the screen of her ringing phone hoping it'd be Kara, but it showed an unknown number. She frowned. Not many had that number. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Agent Scully!"

"Who is this? Nevermind, only you would call me.. how did you get this number, Cat Grant?"

"I got my ways. That doesn't matter. I'm calling you about your sister."

"Did you hear from Kara?"

"No." She sighed. "And I'm assuming neither did you. I'm worried. I've never seen her so.. miserable. She didn't want to tell me why, but asked for the day off. And hours ago.." She paused. "Well, let's keep our charade of me not knowing anything. But hours ago, Supergirl.. " She emphasized. "Was seen flying up to space and no one ever saw her coming back. What is going on?"

"I don't know what Supergirl's acts have to do with my sister, you're just wasting my time."

"For the love of God, let's skip this part."

"Miss Grant..."

She touched the bridge of her nose, annoyed. "Alright, let's talk Supergirl then. What happened? Is she in danger? I know you work for those black suited government people that work with her."

Alex sighed. "This is all classified. I've got more important things to do than satisfy your curiosities."

She was about to hang up when she heard. "Alex!" Cat breathed and went on in a much softer voice. "I just want to know if she's safe."

The way she said it pulled at Alex's heart. She sighed. "Yes. Supergirl hasn't been sent to any mission. She's not in any danger."

"Thank you." She exhaled.

"Now, if you excuse me."

Cat clutched her phone to her heart. "If it's not a mission, what is Kara doing up there?" She shook her head. "You wanted to know if she's safe, she's safe. Now let go of it."

She went back to her desk. But that was easier said than done. She kept remembering how Kara's blue eyes seemed grey with pain. And for some reason, she just couldn't let it go. It was almost 6 p.m when she decided to leave. She pulled Kara's file to check her address and gave it to her driver.

When they arrived, she looked at the neighbourhood. It wasn't as bad as she always thought. Once at Kara's door, she knocked, she called her name even. 

"If you're not the caped blonde, you should be here." She said as she picked at the lock, successfully getting herself inside. She took a good look around. It wasn't bad. Kara had a nice place, and everything was so like her. Cat sat on the couch and waited.

Kara had no idea how long she'd been there, but she was tired of crying, of being angry, of feeling helpless, and decided to head back. She was starving and it felt like she was barely string enough to go home. At the DEO, they caught Supergirl's signal coming back.

"She's back to Earth." Vasquez announced.

"Great." Alex breathed relieved. "Put me through."

"Done."

"You're back."

"Hey, Alex."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm heading home."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No need, thanks. I'm exhausted. Going straight to bed."

"Alright, I'll call you in the morning."

"Night, love you."

Cat was done sitting and doing nothing. She was so bored, she had called Carter at his dad's twice now. It was almost 8 p.m, she was hungry, but she wouldn't give up. She decided to go through Kara's kitchen and see what she could use to cook them dinner. Not long after, she heard and felt the wind through the window followed by a loud thump. Startled, she turned around to see Kara, still on the ground, looking so drained.

"Alex, I told you.." But through the delicious smell of food, she caught a scent she also knew very well and looked up. "Cat?! What.. how.. why?" She tried to speak as she stood up.

It was amazing how there she was the National City's hero, who's always overflowing confidence with her suit, but now she was dumbstruck just how Cat left her assistant most days.

"Hi." She walked to her. "It was about time. You seem exhausted. Go clean up and come back for dinner. You're probably starving."

"What are you doing here? You broke into.. your assistant's place! I..."

"Kara, please. If you want we can go back to this stupid charade tomorrow. But just for today.. I was just so worried about you."

Kara looked down. "I am exhausted." She sat down on her couch.

"I know." Cat sat beside her and caressed her face. Kara closed her eyes. "I'm just here for you, okay? You don't need to tell me anything." She let her hand go down Kara's arm until she tugged at her hand a little. "Now go change before you make me burn our dinner."

Kara smiled. "That smells amazing. I'm starving." She said already on the way to her bedroom.

As Cat put the table, she came back, showered and looking so much more as her assistant, except that she had her hair down and no glasses. She stopped and kept watching.

"Mind to help?"

"Sorry." She laughed and it sounded genuine. She took the plates. "I was just.. you know, absorbing that Cat Grant is really here cooking me dinner."

"Well, don't get used to it." She said, but she was smiling.

"I could." She didn't mean to, but Cat heard it.

"I hope you like pasta, I didn't find much in your kitchen, you seriously need to make groceries."

"I don't cook much."

"And I don't wanna imagine all the junk food you eat." She shook her head, serving Kara. "And where does it even go to? It's so unfair."

"Well, I do burn a lot of calories when I'm flying.." Her eyes widened. "... you know, to fetch lattes and so on."

Cat smiled a little. "Right."

Kara took her first bite and moaned. "Rao, I was so hungry and this is just amazing. Thank you, Miss.."

"Call me Cat. I'm glad you liked it. And you should improve your security."

Kara laughed. "Alex keeps telling me that."

After they finished eating, Cat left to the couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" Cat raised an eyebrow. "You don't know my sister."

"Wine would be good."

Kara poured them both some wine. As she waited, she saw Kara's phone lighting up on the coffee table. She didn't mean to, but she could read the message. 'El Mayarah. - Kal El.' Kara sat beside her and gave her her glass.

Cat sipped it. "Hmm, this is nice."

"Thank you, Cat. And I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Don't apologize. I just needed to know you're fine." She touched Kara's knee.

Kara looked at her hand. "I do trust you, you know? That was never the matter."

Cat pulled her hand away. "What..?" She sighed. "Of course you heard that."

"I wanted to tell you so many times." She reached for Cat's hand again. But Cat didn't let her take it.

"And yet, you never did. And when I found out by myself, you kept lying and tried to fool me..."

"You did threat to fire me!"

She sipped her wine again. "Well, that's true. I can't and I don't blame you for not wanting me to know."

"But I wanted you to. I just wasn't ready." She looked down. "Knowing could put you in so much danger. You and Carter. I couldn't take it if anything happen to you two because of me."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It does.."

"No. First of all. No matter what, it wouldn't be your fault. And also, I named you. You give exclusives to CatCo, you've saved me more times that I can tell. They all already know we're close."

"You're right." She sighed. "But then Alex and Hank were always mad at me that too many people knew already and how dangerous that was."

Cat looked away and Kara reached for her. "You're only the second to know. I mean, that I wanted to. Anyone else is either my family, or I just had to tell. Or James.." Cat looked at her. "That heard it from my cousin. I only chose to tell Winn. And now you."

"The IT hobbit."

"He's my best friend. And... he made the suit!"

"No!" They laughed.

"You'd be surprised." Kara got serious again. "I was also afraid you'd stop seeing me as who I am."

"How so?"

"I'm Kara Danvers, you're assistant. And you've always treated me like.. you know, your employee, a normal person. I don't want you to suddenly start respecting me and admiring me for my suit or my powers. I don't want you to look at me and see Supergirl. Kara is not a secret identity. Supergirl is. I am Kara. I'm just a person."

"You never fooled me. I always knew. And did I treat you any different?"

She shook her head no. "We.. seem to have gotten closer."

"Because I see you for you all. There's no Supergirl and Kara Danvers. You're only one." She took her hand.

"Zor-El."

"Excuse me?"

"Kara Zor-El. Kara Zor-El Danvers."

They smiled, but Kara's smile soon faded and she looked down. Cat held her hand tighter.

"It's my landing day." They locked eyes. "It's the day I landed on Earth.. after I lost everything." She looked up as some tears escaped.

"Oh, Kara."

"Rao, you'd think I didn't have tears to shed anymore." She tried to laugh it out. "It hurts. It's always there. Always bleeding. Always killing me. I learnt to live through it. But I just can't.." She cried again. "This day."

Cat pulled her to a tight embrace. "You shouldn't go through it alone."

"It's just too much. And no one gets it."

"Your cousin..."

"Oh, he doesn't know." She laid on Cat's lap now. "He knows he lost his world, but he was just a baby, he doesn't remember anything, he didn't actually lose everything. I was 13, Cat. I remember everything everyday."

"You're younger than him.. I mean.."

She shook her head no. "I was 13. Long story."

"Another day then." Cat ran her fingers through Kara's hair.

"I went up there to cry, and pray, and sing our mourning songs, and cry some more."

She sniffed.

"No more crying now, then." She pulled Kara up. "You should go rest, I can see you're barely holding up."

"You're right." She yawned and looked at Cat's green eyes. "Would you.., could you..."

"Just ask me, Kara."

"Will you stay?"

"I'd love to."

Kara lent her new toothbrush and some clothes of her own. Once Cat was ready, Kara looked at her trying to hold back her smile.

"Out with it, Keira!"

Kara laughed and went to her. "I'm sorry, you're just so tiny!" Cat glared at her. "My clothes are huge on you. You look so cute on them."

Cat rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Get over it."

"I'll..." She pointed at the door. "I'll go to the.. hmm.. couch."

"Don't you dare. Get on this bed right now!"

Kara followed her to bed, but she didn't get too close to Cat.

"You know, I don't bite."

Kara smiled, nervously. Cat was loving to see her blush as she got closer. Cat laid on her chest.

"Unless you want me to, anyway."

Kara shivered and Cat felt it. She smiled, and lifted her head to kiss her jaw. Kara had to take a deep breath and her eyes closed. Cat laughed.

"Jesus, Kara, I barely touched you."

She swallowed. "Will.. will you?"

Cat lifted herself on her elbows. "Do you want me to?" She teased, touching Kara's lips and staring at them before looking at her eyes.

Kara saw Cat licking her lips wet and nodded. "Then..." Cat brushed her lips softly on Kara's. "I might." She whispered.

Kara tried to pull her closer to a proper kiss, but Cat stopped her.

"You need to sleep. Tomorrow."

Kara groaned. "No! What? No! I'm not even tired anymore. Cat!"

Cat laid back on her chest. "Chop, chop, Supergirl. Time to sleep." She smiled as Kara protested.

But then Kara flipped her on her back and gave her a passionate kiss, while she allowed her hands wander a little through Cat's thighs and from her waist up. She finished it by pulling Cat's lower lip and grabbing her thigh up. Cat was left gasping for air.

"Now, we can sleep." She laid back on her place.

"How dare you?" Cat sat on her hips and Kara grinned.

"I thought so."

Cat groaned and kissed that grin out of her face.


End file.
